


Retrieve Him Now

by CoffeeMinx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMinx/pseuds/CoffeeMinx
Summary: Merlin decides to use the Horn of Cathbhadh after Camlann.I'm sure this idea has already been done waaay too many times, but I couldn't get the vignette out of my head so I had to write it down.





	Retrieve Him Now

"Merlin!" 

Merlin's breath froze in his lungs. He thought he'd been prepared for this, prepared for the spirit approaching him.

Same slightly sloe eyes. Same lopsided grin, kicking up higher on one side of his mouth than the other. Same warmth radiating from his joyful expression. 

Only his bright golden aspect and shining blond hair had changed. Now he seemed forged from silver, from heartbreakingly beautiful moonlight.

Arthur slowly shook his head. "The Sidhe couldn't believe it. You're not supposed to be able to call the Not Quite Fully Dead from Avalon with the Horn of Cathbhadh. You're a wonder, Merlin."

A blush warmed Merlin's cheeks. Unable to banish the bashful grin forming on his lips, he looked down and shrugged. "I thought it worth a try."

Arthur strode to his side. He reached for Merlin before remembering they wouldn't be able to touch, and dropped his arms, fingers clenched in frustration. "You _are_ intending to look back as you leave, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. As soon as I felt the pull of the Horn, I started coming up with things I could shout at you to make you look back." He tossed his head a little nervously. "Just in case."

_As if Merlin could ever leave him behind._ Instead Merlin said lightly, "Oh? Any examples you care to share?"

"Yes. I came up with: _"Duck!"_ which I reckoned would not only make you turn back in confusion, but probably trip and fall over. Which is always good for a laugh."

"Ha. Ha."

"And..." Arthur added quietly, _"I love you."_"

Merlin snorted. "I think that one's more likely to lead to confusion and vertical instability."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Why? Did I not say it before?"

"No! Obviously not."

Arthur frowned in response to Merlin's exasperation. "I should have done."

"Definitely. Say it now."

"I can't just _say_ it. I'll sound like a girl."

"But you want to shout it at my back?"

"I... Wait. What circumstances are we discussing here?"

"Very funny. You have no corporeal form. I don't think sex is an option."

"Gaius told me you're the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the Earth. You'll find a solution. You always do. I did thank you for all that, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did say that."

"Good. Dying is quite difficult, I'll have you know. You can't say half the things you really want to."

Merlin felt a ripple in his magic and knew the gleaming door had appeared behind him. "The Veil is opening. I'm going to move closer and then look back."

"Right."

Heart pounding, Merlin marched toward the glow. He was concentrating on picking the best spot to turn around, when he heard Arthur's familiar drawl, "_Mer_-lin." He looked back.

Arthur waited until their eyes met before somberly and sincerely stating, "I love you."

And they weren't just words to Arthur. His tone, his expression, everything about him sent ecstatic heat coursing through Merlin's veins. With a wide smile, he gave the only possible response, "Clotpole."

"Idiot," Arthur answered fondly. "Hurry up and go through, so I can follow. How long has it been? Have things changed much? Feels like forever without clocks."

Merlin mumbled his reply, not looking at Arthur.

"What?"

"You died about 22 hours ago, alright?"

"You mean...."

"Yes," said Merlin, knowing he'd probably never hear the end of this. "I couldn't last a day without you."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed as he followed Merlin through the Veil.


End file.
